


Thrill of Defeat

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [84]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Relationship, drabble challenge, fraternities - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/02/18: “treaty, imagine, angel”





	Thrill of Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 05/02/18: “treaty, imagine, angel”

The terms of the Great Prank War Treaty were non-negotiable. Derek Hale, Alpha House president, had to go on a date with Gamma Xi’s rush chairman, Stiles Stilinski.

Only a potentially criminal mind like Stilinski’s could figure out how to cling wrap Derek’s Camaro to a telephone pole on a busy street.

They’d be finding stray goose feathers in every room of Alpha House for a decade.

While Derek signed the papers, Stiles sat looking innocent, deceptively quiet.

Imagining the utter deviltry behind Stiles’s angelic expression made Derek’s dick twitch, a fact he hoped his frat brothers never found out.


End file.
